devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Harleia Moreau
Harleia Moreau, formerly known as Harleia Tormentor, is a tiefling daughter of Asmodeus. Appearance Harleia is very tall with enviable curves. Her hair is very long, thick, wavy, and naturally dark blue. Her heavy-lidded eyes are two-toned, one of her eyes is deep blue and the other is pale silver, and both are described to be captivating. She has long eyelashes, thin eyebrows, a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and full red lips. As a tiefling, she natural snow white skin, along with short, pointed horns, a tail, and large, dark, scaly wings. Harleia almost always keeps her hair in two high ponytails with two loose locks framing her face. She usually wears shades of white and silver. In Gates of Helheim, she wore a short, white, sparkling dress that showed off her long legs, along with long white gloves and a sheer white cover. She wore cobweb leggings and tall high heeled boots. In the Red Wizards Strikes Back, she wears a long, plain white dress that exposes her shoulders, with a silver belt and a matching silver choker. The long sleeves were pointed and she wore high heeled silver boots. In the Rise of the Blackfires, she wears a long white dress with silver designs on it. The sleeves are dis-attached and loosely stitched back over her shoulders. She wears the same boots. Harleia's casual attire consists of silver jeans, tall white boots, and a knit sweater that exposes both of her shoulders. She sometimes keeps her hair in a bun with this outfit. Personality When she is first introduced, Harleia was portrayed to be cruel, sadistic, dementedly happy, and downright insane, having a strong bloodlust and no remorse for her actions. She was immensely proud of her demonic ancestry and reveled in the fear that society had of her. She enjoyed a good brawl, especially since she usually had the advantage with her magic. However, going on a quest with the others had mellowed her out a bit. She is more mellow, kind, and cheerful, and less sadistic, though she is still cruel to her enemies, and still loves a good fight. She now cares about other people and has many more friends. She is devoted to erasing her former evil reputation and replace it with one of a daring and caring adventurer. Harleia is very adventurous and enjoys a challenge. She is very bold and outspoken, as well as supportive and encouraging. After her children grow up and move out, Harleia becomes more of a nomad to find and help young adventurers who need it. Biography Early Life Harleia was born to Asmodeus and Lumia Moreau. Her birth killed her mother, but Harleia was taken in by her mortal grandparents, Killian and Levana. They were criminals, but they took very good care of Harleia. She chose to learn how to be a criminal from them. Shortly after, Harleia made a warlock pact with Asmodeus, who she didn't know was her father until he told her after their pact was made. Harleia got into the occult and learned how to utilize several types of magic outside of the pact. She started going by Harleia Tormentor. Abilities Magic Harleia is a very skilled mage, and people go as far as to say she is the strongest magic user of the Suicide Squad. A lot of her magic revolves around the use of hellfire, or black fire. She also is skilled in the use of other spells, such as magic missile. Her magic aura is either blue or black. Relationships Family *Parents: Harleia is not fond of Asmodeus but tries not to get in his way, and she has never met her mother. Harleia mentions she resents Asmodeus for being a distant father who still expects her to respect him and be at his beckoned call. *Grandparents: Killian and Levana Borreau were villains, and they loved their granddaughter very much. Harleia shared a close relationship with them and they taught her her villainous ways. She was sad when they died of natural causes. *Zoro Blackfire: At first, Harleia didn't think much of Zoro Blackfire, who was head over heels in love with her. She recognized his feelings and tried to pull away, thinking that he could do better. However, she came to love him as well. They have three children together. *Children: Harleia loves Orin, Delphi, and Quinn, but she can be a tough mom when needed. Friends *Kao Lian: Harleia was previously bound to Lian and frequently bullied him, using her magic on him to make him do what she wanted. She also verbally abused him, jabbing at his good alignment. However, when the two turn good, Harleia is much nicer to him and releases him from their magic bond. By the time Rise of the Blackfires rolls around, they consider each other friends. *Levi Grace: She frequently annoys Levi, though the two care about each other very much. It is said that Levi trusts her alot, and she trusts him as well. They demonstrate great teamwork. *Rika Amakir: Though Rika looked up to Harleia, Harleia ignored the girl, until she had to fight her. She fought vigorously against her, though she was sad to do it because she believed Rika could be saved. They become friends after Rika defects, being one of the only people besides Aroconus Blackfire to defend her from the distrust of the others. By time they are adults, they are good friends. *Ender Ashdown: Harleia becomes friends with Ender Ashdown, a demigod daughter of Surt, the fire giant god, after she helps her and Rika take down Loki. *Columbia Pinebreeze: Columbia allied herself with Harleia, Rika, and Ender to defeat Bill Cipher, and she became good friends with them. *Bellatrix Targaryen: At first, Bellatrix didn't entirely trust Harleia, but the two came to an alliance, and then a friendship as they fought together. Trivia *Harleia is based off Harley Quinn from DC Comics, though she mostly resembles Margot Robbie's portrayal of the character in Suicide Squad from 2016. Category:Females Category:Fire Mages Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Tieflings Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Warlocks Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:She/Her Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Rise of the Blackfires Characters Category:Revenge of the Trickster God Characters Category:Criminals Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Fiend Warlocks Category:Red Wizards Strike Back Characters Category:A to Z Category:Suicide Squad Members